Pour un instant
by Tch0upi
Summary: Pour un instant, il avait vu la mort dans les yeux. Pour un instant, il avait aimé son frère... Un amour éphémère, une étreinte morte et enterrée, mais jamais oubliée. ItaSasu, NaruSasu, Inceste, lemon, UA.


Auteure :Tch0upi

Titre : Pour un instant

Disclamer :Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : M pour inceste et lemon.

Couples : Ita/Sasu, Naru/Sasu.

Dédicacé à: Edward Creed.

* * *

**Pour un instant**

**Vingt et un décembre, 19h.**

Sasuke poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en fermant la ligne du téléphone. Son grand frère Itachi, assis à ses côtés dans la chambre, reprit son portable en fronçant ses fins sourcils noirs.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et basse, dans un ton doux.

- C'est rien... murmura Sasuke en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Itachi eut un regard triste en voyant son petit frère se pelotonner dans ses couvertures, aussi blanches que son fin visage, et en levant ses yeux noirs empreints de déception vers la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, une douce neige tombait d'un ciel noir. Il était environ 19 heures, et Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre en imaginant ses amis partis s'amuser sans lui. Pendant qu'à son lycée, les élèves profitaient d'un dîner organisé pour Noël, lui il était là, alité à l'hôpital...

- Tu as l'air d'avoir le moral à zéro... Ne me dis pas que c'est rien.

Sasuke croisa les bras et tourna la tête sur l'oreiller, pour observer son frère aîné. Celui-ci, assis là à côté de lui, tandis qu'il aurait pu sortir avec des amis, comme tous les jeunes hommes de 18 ans, semblait attentionné et à son écoute.

Sasuke avait toujours admiré son grand frère. Il était tout d'abord très beau. Il était grand, svelte et fort. Son visage était magnifique, avec des traits délicats mais très masculins également. Des yeux noirs aux longs cils très foncés, une peau pâle mais qui restait quand même colorée contrairement à la sienne qui lui donnait l'air malade...

Sasuke regardait souvent son frère avec la triste pensée qu'il était si loin de lui ressembler. Lui, il était petit, sans trop l'être bien sûr, mais à côté de son frère il était petit dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'avait pas sa carrure, pas sa beauté spéciale et mystérieuse, il avait juste le visage pâle et blafard, banal. Il n'avait pas son regard intense, il se contentait d'un regard vitreux de chat perdu. Il n'avait pas son intelligence, certes Sasuke était le plus brillant de sa classe et ce à chaque année, mais Itachi était toujours un niveau au-dessus.

Il n'était pas et ne serait jamais aussi merveilleux que son frère, aussi tendre, aussi généreux, aussi gentil... Itachi était inatteignable.

Et à l'instant, il était là, à ses côtés, plutôt qu'ailleurs. Alors que personne d'autre n'était là, ni son meilleur ami, ni ses autres amis. Et pourtant il en avait, des prétendus « amis ». Au lycée, on voulait toujours se faire voir dans l'entourage d'un Uchiha. Il était populaire, et malgré ça, ce soir, il était seul dans son lit d'hôpital. Sa mère, quant à elle, était auprès de son père, qui lui... n'était pas là.

Itachi, en plus d'être présent, avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé. C'est pourquoi il pensa que c'était juste de lui offrir une réponse honnête.

- Mes amis ne s'intéressent plus à moi.

- Allons, continua Itachi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est ridicule...

- C'est la fête de Noël à l'école, ce soir, tu sais... Il y a de la danse, de la bouffe, de la musique et pleins de prix à gagner... Je comptais sur cette occasion pour voir mes amis et m'amuser, me changer les idées... Depuis une semaine que je suis hospitalisé, je m'ennuie et j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes...

- Mais, Sasuke, il me semble que le docteur t'avait autorisé à y aller, je me trompe ? demanda Itachi, confus.

Le jeune homme de treize ans acquiesça d'un hochement de menton sans rien dire.

- Quel est le problème dans ce cas ? poursuivit l'aîné.

Sasuke détourna le regard pour fixer un point dans la chambre, toujours aussi triste mais Itachi pouvait voir, par les sourcils froncés, les joues crispées et les lèvres plissées, que son petit frère essayait de masquer sa déception et sa peine. Il était fier et ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, montrer que l'absence de ses amis lui faisait plus de mal qu'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre.

- Kiba a dit que ses parents viendraient me chercher, mais il vient d'annuler, disant qu'ils sont sortis ce soir. J'ai demandé à Neji, mais son oncle est très occupé. C'est la même chose pour le tuteur de Naruto, il est sorti.

- Et si je t'y amenais, moi ?

- Non, c'est bon... Je crois qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas envie de s'occuper de moi toute la soirée. Je... je les comprends. Je suis vraiment un fardeau, avec mes vertiges et mes maux de tête qui viennent sans prévenir... Je comprends qu'ils n'aient pas envie de gaspiller leur temps à être près de moi si jamais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Merci, Itachi... mais je vais rester ici.

Itachi, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son frère si triste, tendit la main et la posa sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke, tout blanc et tout mince. Ce dernier tourna la tête et leva ses yeux noirs et fatigués vers ceux d'Itachi.

La raison pour laquelle il était à l'instant alité, avec ce visage épuisé et pâle, était parce qu'il avait une maladie des yeux, très rare et incurable. Son médecin venait de le lui apprendre à lui et à sa famille, tout juste la semaine dernière.

En fait, depuis son enfance, le jeune Uchiha avait eut des problèmes avec ses yeux. Sa famille et lui-même avaient toujours cru qu'il avait seulement besoin de lunettes. Mais plus les années s'écoulaient, plus sa vision chutait, et avec le temps, d'autres symptômes comme des maux de têtes violents et des vertiges rendaient Sasuke plus vulnérable encore. Et Itachi plus protecteur.

Ce dernier baissa le regard un instant, sur sa grande main qui avalait le petit bras de son frère. Il se mordilla la lèvre devant la fragilité de son frère malade et releva le menton pour lui adresser une réponse qui se voulait réconfortante :

- Aller, ne déprime pas. Ton frère est là, on peut jouer à quelque chose...

Itachi se mordit de nouveau la lèvre avant d'ajouter :

- J'ai apporté des cartes, je me suis dit que si on s'ennuyait... On peut jouer, si tu veux.

Il vit alors une chose qu'il aimait profondément et qui lui avait cruellement manqué ces derniers jours : les yeux de son cadet s'illuminèrent d'un éclat nouveau, et un fin sourire apparut sur la figure pâle de Sasuke. Il se redressa dans son lit.

- Vraiment ?

Itachi acquiesça tout en se penchant pour attraper son sac qui se prélassait au sol à ses pieds. Il en ressortit un petit paquet de cartes à jouer. Sasuke suivit ses mouvements des yeux en souriant, comme s'il revivait. Il regarda ensuite son grand frère et sourit d'une façon plus prononcée, montrant les dents.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Itachi, tout en se mettant à brasser les cartes.

- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai ?

- Meilleur ami, hein ? sourit Itachi.

- Tu es mon frère et mon meilleur ami. J'ai des amis, mais quand j'ai vraiment besoin d'eux, ils disparaissent. Alors que toi, tu es toujours là, et tu t'occupes de moi. Et d'ailleurs, reprit Sasuke et son regard s'assombrit soudainement. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre tes amis ? C'est vendredi soir...

- Tu l'as dit, Sasuke, le rassura Itachi. Un frère est toujours là. Et un grand frère reste là. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir, alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec mon frère. Après tout, on est bien là, entre nous, non ? Bon, à quoi veux-tu jouer ? Poker ? Blackjack ? Bataille ?

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux aux mots de son frère, puis, un peu perdu, il hocha la tête.

- Ouais, on est bien là... Hum... Bataille.

Itachi sourit, amusé, et leva la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son frangin en riant tout bas.

- Je serai toujours là avec toi, Sasuke, t'inquiète.

* * *

**Dix avril. Trois ans plus tard. 14h. **

Il se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était dans sa chambre, il faisait ses devoirs tranquillement, puis il était descendu car il avait soif. Il avait le souvenir d'avoir vu son frère à la table de la cuisine qui discutait avec sa mère. Son père était au salon, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il était passé devant eux pour se diriger vers le frigo. Il avait versé de l'eau dans un verre et s'était retourné parce que sa mère l'avait appelé.

C'est à ce moment que tout avait basculé. Il avait à peine eut le temps de prendre une seule gorgée de l'eau fraîche, qu'il avala avant de s'étrangler de surprise en voyant des points noirs partout dans sa vision qui devint floue. Sa tête se mit à tourner, élançant de violentes douleurs. Il avait lâché son verre qui s'était écrasé au sol en un bruit sourd et l'eau s'était répandu à ses pieds. Il se rappelait de sa main qui s'était plaquée sur le comptoir et son équilibre tanguer dangereusement. Son nom résonnait encore dans la pièce, lancé par la voix affolée et forte de son frère, accompagné du cri de panique de sa mère.

« Sasuke ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, les résonnances de cette voix encore dans les parois de son crâne. Il avait mal mais il ne savait pas vraiment où. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'on lui avait mit un pansement autour des yeux, et c'était désagréable. Lentement, le jeune garçon porta une main à son visage et tira le morceau de tissu.

Une chambre d'hôpital. Quelle surprise... Ces derniers temps, ces dernières années, il avait l'impression d'y passer tout son temps. Cependant, quelque chose semblait être différent aujourd'hui.

Il observa un instant la grande fenêtre sur laquelle son regard se posa, attiré comme tout œil humain par la lumière. Elle était si éclatante qu'il ferma les paupières à moitié. Cette violente clarté lui faisait presque mal. Non, en fait, _c'était_ douloureux. Peu à peu, il réalisa que la douleur qu'il ressentait était là, au fond de ses yeux, et que la fenêtre qui brillait d'un éclat intense, venait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. La douleur multiplia par dix, devint si vive qu'il poussa un gémissement, un gémissement rauque dans sa gorge endormie. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux qu'il ferma très fort, se retournant dans le lit afin d'échapper à cette lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Itachi entra.

- Sasuke ! Attends un peu.

Il se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira les rideaux, rendant la pièce sombre. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sasuke et le retourna gentiment.

- Ça va, maintenant, dit la voix grave et douce d'Itachi.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, un peu désorienté, et regarda ce qui ressemblait à son frère. L'image était lointaine, floue. Il voyait du noir autour de quelque chose de plus pâle. Un visage. Le visage de son frère. Sasuke ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il vit un peu mieux, put distinguer le regard d'Itachi, mais c'était encore brumeux. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Itachi...souffla-t-il.

- Tu ne devais pas enlever ça, dit son frère en prenant dans ses doigts fins le pansement. Tes yeux sont fragiles et ne devaient en aucun cas capter quelque lumière que ce soit.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sasuke.

Itachi parut hésiter. Un petit pli sur son front lui donna l'air d'être dans le doute, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, alors que pourtant, il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, parut un instant si fébrile qu'Itachi passa sa main sur sa chevelure noire et la caressa tendrement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation, quand de nouveaux arrivants passèrent l'entrée de la chambre, libérée par la porte que l'aîné des Uchiha n'avait pas refermée. Ce dernier se retourna, tout comme Sasuke leva la tête, curieux, pour n'apercevoir que deux silhouettes fondues dans un décor incertain, qui bougeaient comme dans un moule de gélatine, de manière lente et les couleurs se mélangeant aux autres. Était-ce sa mère, là ? Les longs cheveux noirs étaient son seul indice.

La première silhouette, il la reconnut comme étant un médecin, à cause du sarrau blanc qu'il portait. Elles se rapprochèrent et plus elles furent près, plus elles furent claires. Sasuke aperçut même le visage de sa mère, inquiète, qui le couvrit d'un regard tendre.

- Sasuke, fit la voix du docteur. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, répondit l'adolescent aujourd'hui âgé de seize ans.

- Regarde-moi.

Sasuke tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit et posa les yeux sur l'homme qui avait un doigt dressé, qu'il bougeait lentement de droite à gauche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il essayait de suivre le doigt, mais la voix du médecin le rappela à lui.

- Tu sembles bien distinguer les mouvements, marmonna-t-il en levant le menton vers Itachi et sa mère. Dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu nous vois ? Bien ? Un peu flou ?

- Euh... un peu flou, avoua le jeune garçon. Mais là, ça va, c'est plus clair.

- Ce doit être le choc de la lumière vive, annonça Itachi. Il avait retiré ses pansements.

- Hm. Je vois.

Sasuke, toujours allongé sur l'oreiller, demeura silencieux et pensif le temps que le médecin discutait avec son frère et sa mère.

C'était vrai que la lumière intense lui avait vrillé les yeux et pendant les minutes qui avaient suivies, c'était totalement flou et vague pour lui, mais plus il clignait des paupières, plus sa vision s'améliorait. Ce n'était rien de grave.

Sasuke n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de lui, car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Sa mère était là, avec son sac à main passé sur une épaule, et son frère était aussi présent, assis au bord du lit, contre ses jambes, mais son père n'était pas là.

Est-ce que ça le surprenait ?... De toute façon, était-il seulement déjà venu une fois quand il était hospitalisé ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, son frère le regardait, avec un sourire.

Un sourire.

Son frère souriait pour tous les maux du monde. Sa mère était là mais tellement inquiète qu'elle avait cet air crispé et déprimant. Son père était absent, alors souhaiter voir son sourire c'était se faire des illusions.

Mais Itachi souriait. Il souriait pour eux deux. Il souriait toujours. Itachi était magnifique...

- Sasuke ? Tu m'écoutes ?

L'adolescent retomba dans la réalité à ces mots. Il secoua la tête et acquiesça timidement, gêné d'avoir fixé son frère avec cette intensité et cette curiosité presque passionnée.

- Le médecin a quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire.

- Quoi ? fit-il en levant le menton vers le médecin en question.

L'homme écrivait quelque chose sur son dossier. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne pose son crayon et le regarde. Son air était sérieux, compatissant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il allait perdre la vue ou quelque chose du genre...

- ... et tu perdras la vue définitivement.

Hein, quoi ?

Sasuke se redressa doucement dans le lit et regarda son frère. Ce dernier glissa sa main sur le lit vers sa cuisse qu'il toucha affectueusement, le membre le plus près de lui. Sasuke frissonna doucement à ce contact, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer que son frère avait aussi le même regard presque triste et surtout rempli de compassion.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, balbutia-t-il.

Le docteur regarda Mikoto curieusement puis Itachi avant de faire un pas vers l'adolescent. Sa bouche se transforma en un pli alors qu'il posa une main sur son épaule et répéta :

- J'ai dit que tu venais de faire une rechute. Ta maladie s'aggrave encore et la prochaine étape c'est... la perte complète de ta vision.

* * *

- Ça va ? demanda Itachi doucement tout en le déposant sur le canapé. Ici ça ira ?

Sasuke savoura encore quelques petites secondes le toucher délectable et la chaleur du corps de son frère, alors que ce dernier l'aidait à s'assoir sur le divan. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Sasuke sentit de nouveau cette sensation d'être frappé de plein fouet par la réalité, et des petites rougeurs sur son visage apparurent, tandis qu'il réalisait les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir, et qu'il avait de plus en plus en présence d'Itachi. Son _frère_.

Il fit la moue en sentant les bras de son frère s'éloigner, et il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de ça ou de ses paroles. Il releva la tête et lança à Itachi un regard boudeur.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me porter tu sais. Je vais perdre la vue pas l'usage de mes jambes.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en plaignais hein ? Te faire traiter comme un roi, ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Hn, se renfrogna-t-il en regardant Itachi s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux de l'aide maman ? s'exclama-t-il alors que leur mère portait, pour sa part, les paquets de l'épicerie jusqu'au comptoir.

En rentrant de l'hôpital, ils s'étaient arrêtés au supermarché pour acheter ce dont il fallait pour le dîner. Sasuke avait passé près de cinq heures à l'hôpital, ayant été évanoui plus d'une heure, il avait ensuite fallut qu'il passe quelques tests afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, pour qu'on lui donne enfin son congé.

Sasuke se redressa dans le coussin et se retourna vers l'entrée, vers l'escalier puis vers la cuisine. Ses sourcils étaient tristement froncés de nouveau. Et même le fait d'avoir apprit qu'il allait bientôt devenir aveugle ne terrassait pas cette amer déception de ne voir son père nulle part. Fallait-il qu'il meurt pour qu'il sorte de son hibernation ? Mais que diable faisait-il pendant que son fils apprenait qu'il allait perdre l'un de ses sens ?

Il soupira, puis décida de se lever. Il comprit alors pourquoi son frère l'avait porté : en plus de le priver d'un usage normal de la vue, sa maladie lui causait aussi des vertiges.

Il tituba un peu mais se reprit juste avant de s'écrouler contre le meuble de la télévision, et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où il atterrit sans mal à la table, placée au centre. En entendant ses pas lourds, sa mère et son frère se retournèrent. Sa mère déposa aussitôt un pot de sauce tomate pour accourir vers lui.

- Mon chéri, fais attention, s'affola-t-elle.

- Maman, ça va.

- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, mon ange ?

- Non, je veux seulement... ne pas être seul, marmonna-t-il.

Itachi termina de ranger les aliments à leur place, puis s'approcha de Sasuke avec un paquet de tomates qu'il posa sur la table juste devant lui. Il posa à côté un couteau de cuisine.

- Alors tu peux nous filer un coup de main et couper les légumes ?

Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur en regardant son frère s'installer face à lui avec un paquet de carottes.

- Tu sais que la tomate est un fruit ?

- Peu importe, coupe-les et c'est tout, soupira Itachi en roulant des yeux.

Sasuke s'exécuta avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il coupa ses tomates chéries minutieusement, avec des mouvements calculés et prépara à sa mère une belle assiette de tomates prêtes à mettre dans la salade. Celle-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et la joue quand il eut terminé et repartit à sa préparation du dîner. Sasuke, sa tâche terminée, regarda son frère qui, perdu dans ses pensées, coupait les carottes. Il lui en restait encore de nombreuses alors il se pencha sur la table et en attrapa une dizaine avec ses mains, frôlant au passage celles de son frère.

- Tu es lent, Itachi ! rouspéta-t-il.

Le plus vieux leva la tête de surprise et fronça les sourcils au commentaire mal placé de son frangin.

- C'est sûr, c'est facile de couper des tomates. Avec des carottes, il faut non seulement couper, mais éplucher d'abord, puis les couper ensuite...

- J'aurais déjà terminé.

- Sasuke, tu veux que je te balance une carotte, par hasard ?

Le cadet se mit à rire de pure moquerie.

- Les garçons, fit Mikoto derrière sans vraiment porter attention à ses fils. Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus en âge de vous bagarrer ?

- _Je_ ne suis plus en âge de me bagarrer, déclara Itachi en arborant une expression hautaine tout en reprenant son humble activité de coupage de carottes.

Sasuke le regarda en levant les sourcils, puis repartit à rire. Itachi leva un œil et leurs regards se croisèrent de longues secondes. Sasuke ressentit encore une fois cette sensation, familière désormais, qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il s'attardait à son frère, que ce soit à son physique, à sa voix grave et réconfortante ou à ses yeux. Maintenant à ses yeux... Il perdit lentement son sourire moqueur alors qu'il se perdait dans les orbes noirs de son grand frère. Quel était ce sentiment ? Était-ce normal ? Cette chaleur dans son ventre... Cette sensation qu'il avait et qui lui donnait envie d'aller se lover au fond des bras chauds et protecteurs d'Itachi...

Itachi était son frère et souvent il s'était blotti contre lui, les soirs d'orage quand ils étaient petits, ou alors comme simple étreinte fraternelle. Rien de plus banal. Mais à l'instant, c'était... fort. Si fort que ça ne devait sûrement pas être normal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Sasuke ?

Sasuke frémit en se mordant les lèvres. Et ça... cette... manie ! Itachi ne l'appelait jamais « p'tit frère », ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, il disait son nom. Il le prononçait dans chacune de ses syllabes...et ça le rendait fou, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Sasuke ? insista Itachi.

- Hm... Rien. Rien du tout, répondit-il rapidement en secouant la tête et en la baissant pour cacher ses rougeurs.

Il posa le couteau sur la table, sa main devenue trop tremblante pour qu'il ne prenne le risque de continuer à couper les carottes. Il pourrait y laisser une main, tant il se sentait... étrange.

Il se leva ensuite et poussa les derniers légumes oranges vers son frère.

- Tu... Tu peux terminer, je vais aller me reposer un peu, marmonna-t-il.

Itachi le regarda, inquiet, s'enfuir de la cuisine.

Sa mère qui était en train de mouiller les pâtes, se tourna en entendant les pas de son fils cadet. Elle le vit attraper la rampe de l'escalier au fond du couloir et décamper en vitesse à l'étage.

Elle tourna son regard confus vers son fils aîné qui fixait ses carottes, perdu.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je ne vous écoutais plus vraiment, dit-elle.

- Non, j'imagine qu'il est juste fatigué, répondit doucement Itachi en levant finalement la tête dans la direction où était parti Sasuke.

De son côté, Sasuke venait de se jeter sur son lit, à plat ventre et avait enfoui son visage sous son oreiller. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être attiré par son grand frère, c'était...immoral. Mais pourtant, tandis qu'il essayait de décoder les réactions de son corps et de son cœur, qui battait la chamade, il ne trouvait rien d'autre que ça.

D'abord, il savait déjà qu'il préférait les hommes. Sasuke avait vécu une certaine période durant laquelle son meilleur ami Naruto lui était apparu comme Dieu lui-même. Il s'était senti attiré à lui, son ventre s'agitait de sensations douces puis violentes quand il était près de lui. Il aimait regarder son corps, très généreusement gâté par Dame Nature comparativement au sien. Donc, Sasuke savait reconnaître les sentiments qui l'habitaient à l'instant. C'était le même genre de sensations.

Des picotements, dans tous les membres de son corps, mais dont la source était son ventre, et plus précisément le bas de son ventre. Ses jambes étaient molles et son cœur battait à vive allure. Pour avoir déjà eut le « béguin » pour quelqu'un, il ne pouvait nier celui-ci... car il était plus fort encore que celui qu'il avait eut, longuement, pour Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi était tellement plus que ce stupide blond qui, aujourd'hui, le délaissait à cause de sa maladie qui le rendait vulnérable. Il le délaissait comme tous ses amis l'avaient délaissé, aucun d'eux n'ayant envie de jouer à la gardienne avec lui alors que ce n'était pas du tout obligé d'être comme ça. Jusqu'à son père qui lui tournait le dos encore plus qu'avant.

Alors que pour tout le monde il semblait déjà se fondre dans l'invisibilité, Itachi, lui, le traitait encore comme il l'avait toujours traité. Il lui souriait encore. Il lui ébouriffait encore les cheveux. Il le protégeait et l'aimait. Il était son frère, son meilleur ami, celui qui lui tenait compagnie à l'hôpital... Itachi était tout ce que les autres n'étaient pas dans sa vie.

Et à ces douces pensées, Sasuke sentit son cœur augmenter le rythme de ses battements. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps.

En plus d'être si gentil, attentionné, doux, protecteur, drôle, Itachi se devait d'être attirant _physiquement_... Il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand son admiration pour son frère était devenue si... malsaine, alors qu'elle était innocente avant, mais son cœur battait maintenant beaucoup trop fort pour que son amour pour lui soit seulement fraternel._.. __Ça dépassait largement ce stade..._

C'est ainsi perdu dans ses pensées emmêlées que Sasuke s'endormit.

* * *

Une main le secoua doucement.

- Sasuke, réveille-toi... Sasuke.

- Huum... grogna-t-il faiblement.

- Aller, petite tête, lève-toi, le repas est prêt.

Cette voix, rauque et grave. Près de lui. Il se tortilla dans son lit et chercha cette chaleur, non loin de lui. Inconsciemment, sa main attrapa celle de son frère qui, de l'autre côté de ses paupières fermées, de l'autre côté des ténèbres dans lesquelles il nageait encore, dans ce qui restait d'un rêve qu'il oubliait déjà, Itachi sourit à ce geste. Il dégagea cependant délicatement sa main pour toucher le front de son frère.

Sasuke qui avait des élans d'affection ? Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il posa sa paume sur la peau et pressa bien afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune fièvre.

En l'ôtant, il vit que son petit frère avait ouvert des yeux brumeux et endormis et qu'il le regardait. Il sourit, songeant que Sasuke avait des airs familiers avec un petit chiot perdu, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Viens, lui dit-il.

Sasuke se redressa dans son lit et se frotta la tête en écoutant le bruit des pas de son frère s'éloigner. Il décida de se lever et d'oublier tout ce à quoi il avait pensé avant de s'endormir. C'était exclu et complètement absurde qu'il puisse seulement _imaginer_ avoir de quelconques sentiments pour Itachi. Ridicule. Ils étaient frères !

En se traitant mentalement d'idiot fini, il sortit de sa chambre et s'engagea dans le couloir menant à l'escalier, commençant à ressentir la faim qui lui démangeait l'estomac. Mais en passant devant le bureau de son père, dont la porte était entre ouverte, il décida d'aller l'avertir que le dîner était servi.

Lentement, il posa une main sur la porte pour la pousser.

- Hm... Papa ?

Son père écrivait dans ce qui semblait être un agenda. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand il l'appela. Il ne fit rien et Sasuke pensa qu'il attendait seulement de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Alors, en ravalant sa salive, il fit un pas timide dans la pièce, réalisant qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds ou que très rarement, pourtant c'était une pièce dans la maison même où il vivait, et ravala sa salive avant de se racler la gorge.

- Le... le repas est prêt. Est-ce que tu viens ?

Son père ne dit rien, mais au moment où Sasuke prit l'initiative de répéter, il leva la main et fit un geste lui signifiant de sortir.

Le serrement au cœur qu'il eut lui fit si mal qu'il serra les dents et sentit une colère sourde se déverser en lui comme de l'acide.

Il le renvoyait sans même lui dire un mot ? Sans même dire « Non, je n'ai pas faim » ou « Non, j'ai beaucoup de travail ». Sasuke aurait préféré une réponse, même si cette réponse était décevante, il préférait cela plutôt que l'un de ces silences qui le blessaient tant.

Et puis, pour quelle raison exactement son père le méprisait-il autant ? Il n'avait jamais été un homme de beaucoup de mots, il n'avait jamais débordé d'affection, mais de là à ne lui adresser aucune parole...

- J'ai dit que le dîner était prêt, répéta-t-il froidement.

Fugaku leva les yeux vers son fils cadet.

- J'ai compris.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

- Je suis très occupé, Sasuke, sors s'il te plaît.

La voix de son père était sèche sans être vraiment froide et méchante. Mais sans exactement savoir pourquoi, il fit un pas de plus et laissa sa colère ressortir :

- Tu ne dînes presque plus jamais avec ta famille, qu'est-ce qui est si important ? Le travail ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ton fils arrive tout droit de l'hôpital ! Un endroit où il a passé presque la totalité des trois dernières années !

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? soupira son père, un peu grognon.

- Dans ce cas, une petite visite pour me montrer ton soutien, c'était... trop difficile ?

Fugaku fixa intensément Sasuke un long moment. Puis, dans un soupir, il posa ses mains sur son bureau et se leva pour contourner celui-ci. Il se plaça devant son fils qui le regardait en essayant de comprendre, quelque chose que lui-même n'était pas certain de saisir. Et pour cette même raison qui leur échappait, Sasuke avait les yeux remplis de rancœur.

- Sasuke, on reparlera quand tu seras reposé, si tu veux. Je crois que tu ressens encore la fatigue de ta rechute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, si je suis fatigué ou pas ? Tu n'étais pas là !

- Sasuke, tu devrais aller te reposer, trancha son père, sans sembler hésiter, les sourcils froncés montrant son énervement qui commençait à monter en lui.

- Tu n'as absolument rien à me dire. Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, toi qui te dis être mon père. Un père est présent ! Il se doit d'être là quand sa famille a besoin de lui, quand son _enfant_ a besoin de lui !

- Sors, je t'ai dit qu'on reparlera de tout ça, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, en ce moment.

Sasuke respirait maintenant ardemment. Les poings serrés, il reçut cette dernière réplique comme une brûlure au fer rouge, tout en regardant son père se retourner.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son père.

Ce dernier lui semblait loin, tout en étant proche, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa vision qui commençait à décroître. Il tremblait. Il était en effet épuisé, épuisé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ça faisait mal, cette distance que cet homme avait mit entre eux depuis toutes ces années. Avant, son père lui parlait, son père était présent, certes il ne le noyait pas sous des câlins et des marques d'affection, mais il était là et il était présent, et Sasuke ressentait sa présence.

Désormais, tout ce que Sasuke ressentait, c'était son absence, son indifférence, ses silences.

D'un bond, il s'avança et attrapa le bras de son père, l'empêchant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Attends ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre pour avoir cette conversation. C'est maintenant ! Ne te défile pas, encore une fois !

Fugaku réprima un autre soupir tout en se replaçant face à son fils, qui était en pleine crise, en pleine colère et décidé à régler tout ça ici et maintenant.

- Sois un père pour une fois dans ta vie, et réponds-moi sincèrement !

- Je _suis_ ton père, Sasuke, maintenant va-t'en avant que je me fâche pour de bon, s'énerva Fugaku. J'ai du travail, beaucoup de travail !

- C'est vrai, le travail, il n'y a que ça dans la vie ! Et ne prétend pas être mon père quand tu es toujours absent de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, tu sais, on m'a dit que je deviendrai aveugle. Pendant que je peux encore te voir, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois jamais ?

- Ça suffit, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas d'humeur et moi non plus. Remettons cela.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as du travail, c'est vrai. Peut-être que tu as une amante aussi, la raison pour laquelle nous ne te suffisons plus ! Et bien fais-lui donc un enfant, peut-être qu'il aura plus de chance que moi !

Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu tourner ainsi. C'est quand il sentit le sol l'accueillir sans douceur qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sa joue lui brûlait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et virent, derrière ce voile de brouillard, son père, debout la main levée, le souffle entrecoupé.

Il l'avait... giflé ?...

Il parut un moment si désemparé et si fragile, que Fugaku, les yeux écarquillés, ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa main, immobile, se mit à trembler. Au même instant, il vit du coin de l'œil du mouvement à la porte. Il n'eut à peine le temps de relever le regard que le reste de sa famille entra dans la pièce en se précipitant.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, pourquoi tout ce bruit ? s'exclama Mikoto.

Lorsqu'elle vit son fils par terre, le visage couvert de fines larmes silencieuses, le regard rivé vers son père, elle étouffa un cri. Elle leva deux yeux confus et horrifiés vers son mari qui échangea avec elle un regard éperdu et rempli de culpabilité.

- Chéri... ? souffla Mikoto en faisant un pas vers Fugaku avant de se stopper, déchirée entre son époux et son fils.

Fugaku porta son attention sur Sasuke qui fut relevé doucement par Itachi, et qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. L'homme n'eut pas le courage de croiser les yeux de son fils aîné, sans doute colériques ou froids. Sans plus attendre, il se retourna et alla chercher maladroitement et en tremblant ses clés et après avoir fait tomber quelques dossiers et objets, il décampa en vitesse.

Mikoto le regarda partir, inquiète, et regarda ensuite Itachi qui tenait son petit frère contre lui d'une poigne protectrice.

- Tu vas bien Sasuke ? dit-elle en touchant d'une main douce la joue meurtrie.

Sasuke s'écarta, dégoûté et encore dans l'incompréhension et le choc du coup. Il se colla un peu plus à Itachi sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

- Itachi, occupe-toi de lui et mets de la glace sur sa joue, s'il te plaît, mon ange.

- Naturellement, murmura Itachi.

Mikoto embrassa ses deux fils sur la tête et sortit en disant qu'elle devait aller calmer Fugaku, sûrement sous le choc lui aussi.

Un long silence s'écoula. Itachi regarda les dégâts sur la joue de son frère. Il aurait peut-être un hématome, mais s'il mettait de la glace, il pourrait éviter le pire.

Tendrement, il étreignit Sasuke qui pleurait tout bas.

- Viens, Sasuke.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sur le torse d'Itachi. Encore. Encore une fois il prononçait son nom avec tant de volupté dans la voix. Tant de... d'amour. Non. Pas d'amour. Pas l'amour qu'il croyait. Il fallait qu'il s'enlève toutes ces pensées de la tête... Itachi n'était pas comme lui...

Il suivit tout de même son grand frère jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Itachi l'aida à s'assoir sur le bord de son lit et s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui, posant deux mains réconfortantes sur ses genoux. Réconfortant. Toujours réconfortant, cet homme. Itachi... il était un ange.

- Aller, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard doux et un sourire délicat. Alors qu'il tenta de chercher ses mots, pour expliquer un tant soit peu ce qu'il venait juste d'arriver, cette altercation avec son père, il sentit une paume chaude se poser sur sa joue et balayer ses larmes.

Un poids agréable se fit sentir sur son cœur, une pression tendre. Itachi lui essuya ses joues tout en douceur, comme s'il était une fleur qu'il ne fallait pas trop froisser.

Alors il eut le courage de mettre des mots sur ses blessures :

- Je... j'ai dit des choses... blessantes... à papa. Il était déjà... bizarre, il n'était pas d'humeur, je n'ai fait que l'énerver davantage.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et détourna son regard triste.

- Je voulais juste... savoir pourquoi il... il est si distant avec moi.

- Je vois, chuchota Itachi. N'empêche, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de lever la main sur toi.

Itachi posa doucement la sienne sur sa joue blessée et la caressa d'un toucher si léger que Sasuke eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir été giflé à cet endroit.

Son grand frère avait un réel pouvoir... Il chassait la douleur. D'un simple toucher, d'un simple regard, d'un simple sourire.

De sa simple présence.

Car, mine de rien, encore une fois il était là. Il était toujours là.

Sasuke ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. La seconde suivante, il se retrouva dans les bras de son frère, serrant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Sasuke ? fit Itachi, perdu.

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Itachi le sentit trembler contre lui, et l'entendit renifler. Pleurait-il encore ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette idée. La souffrance de Sasuke l'atteignait si fortement qu'il en fronça les sourcils, mais une vague d'inquiétude le traversa et l'obligea à chasser toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient quant à son attirance interdite pour lui. Il referma ses bras sur le corps tremblotant de Sasuke et le souleva pour l'emporter au milieu de son lit.

Sasuke décrocha ses bras de sa nuque et le regarda, alors qu'il était penché sur lui. À cet instant, son frère avait l'air si... fragile, si vulnérable, et à la fois si désirable, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de doucement venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était interdit, mais ce qui était inatteignable était aussi ce que l'humain désirait le plus posséder. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que l'on n'avait pas le droit de toucher, nos mains se tendaient vers cet objet et nos doigts se refermaient dessus.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il fut profondément troublé et surpris lorsqu'il sentit Sasuke répondre à son baiser, redressant légèrement la mâchoire pour bouger ses lèvres avec les siennes. Et Itachi crut se perdre dans ce gouffre d'incompréhension et de plaisir naissant dans lequel il s'abandonnait inconsciemment, quand Sasuke ouvrit timidement la bouche. C'est en sentant leurs langues se toucher qu'Itachi reprit ses esprits et recula brusquement.

Le visage de son frère était comme abandonné, rougissant, les yeux fermés et les cheveux étalés tout autour de l'oreiller. Ils s'ouvrirent à moitié et Itachi sombra dans le regard fiévreux et affamé, mais à l'intérieur duquel l'aîné déchiffra une intense tristesse, une vive douleur et un besoin viscérale d'attention, d'amour...

Mais Itachi possédait encore sa raison pour passer outre cette pure beauté offerte sous lui et de faire face à la réalité.

- Sasuke, attends, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire... souffla-t-il.

Sasuke leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue de son frère. Il semblait à moitié plongé dans un rêve, une transe, une espèce de deuxième réalité...

À nouveau, alors que les petits doigts de son frère se glissèrent dans sa chevelure, Itachi vit les yeux de Sasuke se remplirent de larmes.

- Itachi... Je me sens vraiment... abandonné. Personne n'est là. Y a que toi. Tout le monde disparaît autour de moi. Ne me laisse pas comme les autres... J'ai besoin de toi...

Il tira sur la nuque d'Itachi afin de l'attirer pour un nouveau baiser, maintenant qu'il avait croqué la pomme interdite, Sasuke en voulait plus. Il n'avait plus tous ses repères, il ne savait pas s'il réalisait qu'il avait embrassé son frère, sur la bouche, d'une façon loin d'être innocente, et qu'il en redemandait... Itachi, lui, sembla avoir les deux pieds sur terre. Avant de rencontrer de nouveau la bouche de Sasuke, il s'arrêta et murmura contre sa peau, entre ses lèvres et son nez :

- C'est immoral. Sasuke... Nous ne pouvons pas. Arrête.

- Tu trembles, chuchota Sasuke en cherchant à relever le visage de son frère pour voir ses yeux. Tu en as envie toi aussi... Je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas. Nous sommes seuls, personne n'en saura jamais rien. Je... Je... J'ai vraiment... besoin d'être certain que... que je ne suis pas un fardeau, que quelqu'un tient à moi et je sais que tu m'aime... Tu es toujours là, contrairement à tous les autres. Mes amis, mes propres parents...

Itachi écouta les paroles de Sasuke tout en regardant les larmes couler sur ses joues de porcelaine. Après sa tirade, il se pencha et embrassa les gouttes d'eau. Lentement il remonta jusqu'à la source de ces larmes et embrassa les paupières qui se fermèrent au contact. Un grand frisson les traversa au même instant, faisant grimper leur envie de l'autre en flèche.

C'était mal. Répugnant. C'était de l'inceste. Ils étaient frères et ils étaient aussi deux hommes. C'était sans oublier également qu'Itachi était majeur et que de ce point de vu c'était même illégal. Mais Sasuke avait raison : qui saurait ? Ils étaient seuls à la maison. Les murs n'allaient pas dénoncer leur secret. Et puis, ce qui était répugnant, c'était l'idée, pas l'acte... Sasuke était si... magnifique. Son corps, son âme, ses yeux, sa peau, tout l'appelait. Tout lui hurlait de prendre cette douceur, de caresser cette fleur desséchée et l'aimer, lui donner un peu de soleil qu'elle était en train de perdre de vue.

Pour un instant, ils pouvaient bien se laisser aller à cet amour, certes interdit, mais vrai. Pour un instant, ils pouvaient bien oublier qu'ils étaient des hommes, des frères qui plus est, et se perdre dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

Fermant les yeux pour oublier cette réalité dure, Itachi cueillit de nouveau les lèvres frémissantes de Sasuke, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou à ce contact.

- J'ai besoin de toi Itachi... murmura Sasuke d'une toute petite voix suppliante.

- Je suis là, le rassura son aîné, en retournant l'embrasser.

Sasuke se tortilla afin de relever ses jambes qu'il écarta pour mieux accueillir le corps d'Itachi. Il se sentit rougir alors qu'il se rappelait toutes les pensées qu'il avait eues concernant son frère, un peu plus tôt. Son « béguin » complètement anormal pour lui, son physique parfait et maintenant il était là, au creux de ses bras, en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Itachi avait vingt et un ans, il avait sûrement déjà...

Il gémit de surprise en sentant les mains aventureuses se glisser sous son t-shirt et monter le long de ses flancs. Il s'accrocha d'autant plus à la nuque d'Itachi tout en resserrant ses cuisses contre le corps de son aîné.

Le sien allait s'embraser... La chaleur de son ventre, celle qu'il avait ressentie brièvement un peu plus tôt en le regardant, à la cuisine, elle s'étalait maintenant partout dans ses membres, à mesure qu'Itachi le touchait, le caressait. Il était l'huile sur le feu. L'incendie de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête vers l'arrière quand il sentit la bouche de son frère se poser au creux de son cou, embrassant sa gorge et remontant ensuite vers ses lèvres qu'il goûta à nouveau.

Tant de sensations, tant d'amour, il en était étourdi, et une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait à s'éveiller. Timidement, il serra le bassin d'Itachi avec ses jambes, pour éviter qu'il remarque son début d'érection. Ses joues étaient tapissées de rouge et il respirait de plus en plus vite. Mais Itachi le remarqua bien et s'écarta, lui montrant son propre sexe déjà dressé, témoignant de son envie de lui. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre du bas en voyant le désir gonflé de son grand frère.

Lentement, Itachi l'embrassa, tentant de le rassurer, et vint chuchoter à son oreille :

- Je vais t'aimer, Sasuke. Mais juste une fois...

Juste pour un instant...

_Oublions que nous sommes frères. _

Sasuke ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, laissant à son aîné le champ libre pour qu'il vienne y poser de nombreux baisers. Il frissonna en sentant la langue de ce dernier parcourir sa peau, jusqu'à son oreille, descendant vers sa nuque, pendant que ses mains le défaisaient de son t-shirt. Itachi souleva doucement le haut du corps de son cadet pour retirer son vêtement. Il se défit à son tour de son t-shirt et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux torses nus.

Sasuke fit descendre ses yeux sur celui de son frère, cherchant les imperfections qui n'existaient pas. Des muscles fermes et délicats à la fois. Curieux, mais surtout fasciné, il tendit la main et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau d'Itachi. Ce dernier sourit tendrement et attrapa cette main pour l'embrasser et la faire doucement prisonnière sur le lit, à la hauteur du visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier, surpris, regarda Itachi dans les yeux et ne tarda pas à les fermer quand il se pencha pour un nouveau baiser.

Tout en embrassant son cadet, Itachi porta sa main à la limite du pantalon de Sasuke. Il immisça sa main à l'intérieur et sentit Sasuke frémir dans le baiser et tout son corps se tendre à cette présence dans son pantalon. Itachi n'en resta cependant pas là. Détachant le bouton, il s'aventura plus loin, allant caresser la virilité de Sasuke à travers son caleçon. Ce dernier s'arc bouta contre lui sur le lit, resserrant ses jambes, soudainement si excité qu'il cessa le baiser pour gémir plus fortement.

- Oh, Itachi !

Il se perdit totalement, à partir de ce moment-là, aux sensations et aux sentiments dans lesquels son frère le noyait. Un plaisir si immense et si délicieusement inconnu, nouveau, l'envahissait. Il avait envie de sentir la main d'Itachi, non pas sur ses vêtements mais sur... sur lui. Sur toute la surface de sa peau. Partout, même dans ces zones plutôt intimes qu'il avait si rarement touché lui-même, en pensant à... Itachi.

Il se mordit la lèvre violemment quand Itachi plongea sa main dans son sous-vêtement et attrapa gentiment son sexe. Le plaisir explosa en lui et il respira de plus en plus rapidement, l'une de ses mains s'accrochant aux draps tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à l'épaule de son frère.

Il s'entendait gémir et gémir, mais la réalité l'avait déjà quitté à ce stade. Il était quelque part sur un nuage, il était dans un autre monde. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la main avait délaissé son entrejambe et que son pantalon était en train de lui être retiré ainsi que son caleçon. L'air frais de la chambre le fit frissonner et le ramena quelque peu à ses esprits. Il tourna son visage vers le bas, vers Itachi qui lui embrassait le bas de son ventre.

- Sasuke... Je n'en peux plus... Est-ce que je peux...

- Maintenant, supplia le plus jeune. Maintenant, viens... Je...

Itachi écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant les bras tendus vers lui, mais fut surtout surpris de voir les yeux de son frère, larmoyants, et remplis de désir, d'amour, de tristesse. Il s'approcha et sentit les bras de Sasuke s'enrouler autour de lui comme s'il était une bouée. Il nicha un moment son visage dans les cheveux de son petit frère et ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de cœur effrénés qui résonnait en lui et qui faisait surélever sa poitrine si fortement.

Sasuke était tremblant et fragile dans ses bras. Il le suppliait de remplir ce vide en lui, ce vide émotionnel et physique. Et lui il était vide aussi... il avait envie de lui, à se damner, à s'oublier dans la débauche et dans l'inceste... C'était si mal, c'était... mal, ne cessa-t-il de se dire alors qu'il écartait le passage avec un doigt pour débuter. Sasuke se cambra et gémit tout en essayant de se retenir. Itachi embrassa son front et ses lèvres et inséra un autre doigt.

Juste pour un instant...

_Prétendons. _

Pour un instant...

_Que nous avons le droit de nous aimer._

- Ita...chiiiii...

Le prénommé retira ses doigts, et se positionna. Il écouta le silence de la chambre, de la maison, avant de bien être certain qu'ils étaient seuls.

Puis, il plongea. Dans le corps de Sasuke et sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa amoureusement tout en le pénétrant.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'accrocha fermement à son frère. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. De honte ? De douleur ? De plaisir ?

De tristesse. Ce ne serait qu'une seule étreinte. Elle ne durerait que quelques instants...

Elle serait si éphémère.

Et de honte aussi, peut-être. D'aimer si fort quelque chose qui ne lui était pas autorisé. D'aimer quelque chose de tout son saoul, quelque chose qui, aux yeux du monde, était répugnant et sale.

Serait-il sale lui aussi après ça ? Le regretterait-il ?

Toutes ces questions et tourments l'empêchaient d'aimer, de savourer ce seul petit instant.

C'était pourquoi il pleurait.

Itachi avait lui aussi perdu la tête. Au-dessus, il s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Sasuke tout en se mouvant du bassin, entrant et sortant du corps soumis. D'abord de lents va-et-vient, afin de ne pas lui faire mal, mais plus le plaisir montait en lui plus il avait de la difficulté à se retenir.

Il se déhanchait maintenant en lui. Avec colère, avec honte. Furieusement, il lui fit l'amour, songeant à son doux cœur qui était tombé amoureux de lui, de lui et non d'une personne qui saurait l'aimer, d'une personne qu'il aurait le droit d'aimer, et que de ce fait il souffrirait. Il souffrirait car il n'y aurait pas de lendemain à cet acte. Juste une fois, ils se l'étaient dit. C'était un plaisir court, qui n'existerait que ce soir. Leur relation était celle de frères. Ils étaient frères et cela devait rester ainsi, bien qu'il doutât qu'ils puissent continuer à n'être que frères à l'avenir...

Il fallait que lui au moins il soit réaliste, qu'il dise non pour deux, et ça le mettait en colère parce que Sasuke aurait mal. Il aurait mal, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Dans sa transe, dans sa danse folle et passionnée, il souleva le bassin de Sasuke, ramenant ses jambes vers le haut, il donna un nouveau coup de butoir, plus sec et plus puissant, envoyant Sasuke directement dans les étoiles, le faisant crier de pur plaisir. Itachi l'embrassa aveuglément, s'enfonçant en lui plus profondément, écoutant avec délice les résonnances de la voix de Sasuke.

Il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

- I-Ita... ITACHI... Hmmmh !

- Sas... souffla Itachi, la respiration courte et hachée. Sasuke...

- Je... je viens... Je... Plus... plus vite...

Sasuke sentait sa fin venir. N'ayant aucune idée des pensées sombres dans lesquelles Itachi nageait, lui il baignait dans un plaisir qui le rendait fou. Cet amour, cette étreinte qui le remplissait comme il l'avait tant souhaité, il sentait à chaque coup un bonheur tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu illuminer toute sa vie. Il était au paradis.

Enfin il se sentait _aimé_. Itachi était là pour lui. Itachi était toujours là.

Ses bras, son corps, en lui... au plus profond de lui... Oui, il était là.

Il tremblait, criait, transpirait. Encore quelques coups de rein bien placés, touchant sa prostate au fond de lui, et il atteignit le point de non retour. Un plaisir sans nom, l'extase à l'état pur, le traversa et il hurla.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Itachi était allongé à ses côtés, et respirait bruyamment, tentant de rattraper son souffle. Essuyant ses larmes, et revenant peu à peu à lui, Sasuke se blottit contre son frère et inspira profondément avant de chuchoter, une main sur la poitrine d'Itachi :

- Un jour je ne te verrai plus. Alors merci de m'avoir donné... le nécessaire pour me rappeler de toi. Ton corps sur le mien... nos étreintes. Mes autres sens pourront s'en souvenir. J'aurai au moins ça pour me consoler.

Un bras se posa autour de lui et le serra tendrement. Puis une voix s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre :

- Je serai toujours là, Sasuke. Peut-être pas... de la façon que l'on... que tu le voudrais, mais je serai toujours là. Toujours.

Sasuke ferma les yeux alors qu'une violente douleur le prit par les tripes. Il tenta de retenir ses sanglots et se rattacha à cette douce pensée pour rester fort : il avait fait l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Que ce soit son frère, que ce soit un homme comme lui, que ce soit la seule personne au monde qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer de cette façon, il avait été dans ses bras et avait partagé avec elle un moment unique.

_Pour un instant j'ai oublié que tu étais mon frère..._

Trois jours plus tard, Sasuke sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Quatorze novembre. 16h. **

Plus de sept mois qu'il vivait dans le noir, et plus de sept mois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec son _grand frère._ Dans la noirceur la plus complète, il n'avait rien pu faire pour ne pas voir ce souvenir lentement s'évanouir dans sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait plus voir le visage d'Itachi, ni son corps, ni le sien, pour se rappeler qu'ils s'étaient touchés, aimés, étreints...

Depuis, son frère continuait d'être son frère, mais il le touchait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Si, autrefois, Itachi l'aidait à marcher parce qu'il avait des vertiges, désormais il l'aidait, mais du bout des doigts, comme si se toucher l'électrocutait. Ils s'échangeaient quelques mots mais vivre dans le noir avait fait sombrer Sasuke dans la dépression. Plus la vie continuait et plus il avait envie de mourir, il devenait fou, ne plus voir la lumière du jour, ne pas pouvoir s'assurer que les murs n'étaient pas aussi près de lui qu'il ne le pensait, tout ça le rendait complètement fou. Et son envie de voir Itachi, de le sentir, de le prendre dans ses bras, le faisait souffrir à un point qu'il ne savait décrire.

Mais le dernier mois avait été plus facile. Il commençait à prendre du mieux, et ce parce que son père était venu lui parler. Il lui avait annoncé être terriblement désolé de l'avoir giflé sept mois auparavant, qu'il le regrettait et ne se le pardonnait pas. Il lui avait aussi avoué la raison pour laquelle il se tuait au travail, la raison pour laquelle il était stressé, fatigué et toujours de mauvaise humeur : il existait une opération qui valait très, très cher, et qui redonnerait la vue à Sasuke. C'était une opération à très haut risque et qui valait beaucoup d'argent, et s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris l'argent réservé à mes études... ? avait doucement murmuré Sasuke.

- Non, c'était hors de question, Sasuke, lui avait répondu son père. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as cette maladie, tu ne mérites pas que ton avenir soit sacrifié...

- Et si l'opération ne fonctionne pas, je n'aurai pas d'avenir.

- C'est un risque à prendre, et ça en vaut la peine. Peut-être que dans vingt-quatre heures tu pourras voir de nouveau.

Et son père avait eu raison. C'était un risque à prendre et vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il vit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la lumière du jour. C'était embrouillé et flou, mais c'était ses yeux qui tentaient de s'habituer, après sept mois de noirceur. Comme un appareil photo qu'on essayait d'ajuster.

Il baissa les paupières, agressé par le soleil qui frappait la pièce. Quelqu'un tira les rideaux, dans un sentiment de déjà-vu qui motiva Sasuke à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Itachi ? Était-ce Itachi qui avait tiré les rideaux pour lui ?

Non, c'était sa mère. Elle revint vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés, portant immédiatement sa paume à ses cheveux qu'elle cajola gentiment.

- Tu es réveillé, mon cœur ? murmura-t-elle, si heureuse qu'elle laissa tomber quelques larmes.

Il tourna la tête pour voir les autres membres de sa famille et n'eut aucun besoin de chercher, cette fois-ci, son père était de l'autre côté de son lit. Il souriait légèrement, assez fier de son coup, fier d'avoir pu redonner à son fils ce que la vie lui avait volé. Dans un geste assez surprenant, il le montra : il embrassa son front puis se tourna vers la dernière personne présente dans la chambre.

Itachi.

Plus beau encore qu'il ne l'avait été le soir où ils n'avaient été qu'un. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et il ne sut même pas pourquoi. Le sourire d'Itachi. Son visage. Enfin il pouvait le voir. Le regarder. Le contempler.

Des flashes de leur moment ensemble lui revinrent. Le corps chaud et aimant de son frère collé contre le sien, lové entre ses jambes, dans son propre corps. Sa chaleur, son amour, son réconfort...

« _Je vais t'aimer, Sasuke. Mais juste une fois..._ »

- Salut, p'tit frère, lança Itachi après un long silence à seulement se regarder.

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, tout près de ses jambes que Sasuke remonta pour éviter un contact chaud qui l'empêcherait de se concentrer.

Itachi se pencha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ça va..., souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Bien, dit son frère en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Sasuke ne put que détourner le regard. Il avait souffert de la distance qu'Itachi avait mit entre eux ces derniers mois. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un simple regard le brûlerait autant à l'intérieur. C'était un regard de frère, un regard où tout l'amour qu'il y était reflété ce soir là avait disparu. C'était de l'affection, de l'affection simple et banale.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit alors. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années entra avec un grand sourire. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et marcha jusqu'à eux, jusqu'à... Itachi.

Sasuke suivit de ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient lentement, cette femme qui vint se placer aux côtés de son frère et son frère qui passa un bras autour d'elle.

- Sasuke, je te présente Konan. C'est ma... ma petite amie.

- Depuis quand as-tu une petite amie ? s'exclama Mikoto, faussement offensée. On n'en savait rien nous !

- C'est tout nouveau, répondit la jeune femme. Enchantée, madame Uchiha, monsieur, dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Fugaku.

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête et lui serra la main, puis la dénommée Konan vint vers Sasuke.

- Et toi tu es Sasuke. Ton frère me parle beaucoup de toi. Ravie de te connaître enfin. Tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup. Perdre la vue à un si jeune âge est une épreuve... sincèrement, je t'admire.

Elle lui présenta sa main et Sasuke crut retomber dans les ténèbres l'espace d'un moment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main blanche tendue vers lui. Il la fixa si longuement qu'un malaise se créa dans la chambre. Konan regarda Itachi, un peu embarrassée tandis que Sasuke se mettait à respirer de plus en plus vite.

Une douleur vive venait d'exploser dans son corps, et ce depuis qu'il avait vu le bras d'Itachi entourer cette... cette... femme. Ce bras, ce même bras qui s'était enroulé autour de lui, ce même bras qui l'avait soulevé, caressé, aimé, ce bras... Itachi aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou le faisait-il parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le faisait-il pour qu'il comprenne qu'entre eux ce ne serait jamais possible ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Parce qu'ils étaient frères ? Et alors ? L'amour pur existait peu importe les barrières... Quelle différence il y avait ?

- Sasuke ? appela Mikoto. Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

- Non, ça ne va pas, déclara Fugaku. Il respire trop vite, ce n'est pas normal. Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?

Sasuke entendait, oui, mais s'en fichait complètement. Il ne pouvait lâcher des yeux son frère, et sa vision qui peu à peu devenait plus claire, lui laissant voir Itachi aux côtés de sa petite amie. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Pourquoi lui avait-on redonné la vue si c'était pour voir ça ? Et pourquoi son frère ne le lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt, question d'adoucir le choc et de le préparer à ça ?

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver son oxygène. Sa gorge lui brûlait, ses poumons semblaient vouloir se faire ennemis. Pendant que sa mère paniquait à ses côtés, son père s'éclipsa pour chercher une infirmière ou un médecin. Itachi murmura à sa petite amie deux mots et celle-ci accepta, l'air grave, de les laisser en famille.

Il ouvrit les yeux et retint de toutes ses forces un hurlement de douleur, plaquant son regard au plafond et inspirant tout l'oxygène possible d'avaler.

- Mais il n'y a aucun docteur dans cet hôpital ? finit par crier la mère. Itachi, reste avec ton frère, je reviens.

Sasuke regarda sa mère sortir, tournant la tête et ses yeux la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout seul avec Itachi. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa les poignets, essayant d'attirer son attention vers lui.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, hey, par ici, écoute-moi. Regarde-moi, Sasuke...

Le merveilleux visage de son frère lui apparut quand il rouvrit les yeux, quand il ramena sa tête dans sa direction.

- Je suis là, Sasuke. Juste là. Respire...

- Itachi, haleta l'adolescent en encrant ses yeux remplis de larmes dans ceux de son aîné.

Itachi lui prit doucement les mains, mêlant un instant leurs doigts, puis vint les poser sur les joues du plus jeune, essayant de l'aider à calmer sa respiration rauque et pantelante. Sasuke, lentement, se calma, ne cessant de regarder dans les yeux de son frère.

Cette étincelle était de retour. Cette étincelle, cette profondeur, ce feu qui brûlait ce soir là, quand il lui avait fait l'amour.

Sasuke s'y perdit si longuement qu'il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Itachi reprit la parole :

- Dis-moi... ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? C'est moi ?

Le plus jeune attrapa la main d'Itachi et la serra fortement.

- Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là... Tu m'as dit que...

Il s'interrompit, c'était trop difficile de dire la suite. Trop difficile d'imaginer Itachi aimant quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comme un frère, Sasuke. Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là malgré que l'on ne puisse pas s'aimer comme on le souhaite. Tu dois comprendre que l'on ne peut pas. Ça détruirait nos vies et je ne veux pas que tu gâches la tienne à cause de moi.

- On n'a qu'à... partir... changer de noms... À l'autre bout du monde, personne ne saura qu'on est frère...

- Tu es beaucoup trop optimiste. C'est pour ton bien, Sasuke, pour ton seul bien. Je veux que tu m'oublies, je... Je suis désolé d'avoir cédé la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû. Aujourd'hui tu souffres. Pardonne-moi, mais je veux, je te _demande_ à genoux de m'oublier et de faire ta vie. Je ferai la mienne. Et si c'est trop dur pour toi que de continuer à prétendre n'être que mon frère, je disparaitrai.

- Non ! s'écria Sasuke aussitôt en se redressant pour agripper les vêtements d'Itachi, les yeux écarquillés et sur le point de recommencer à hyperventiler.

Itachi l'allongea de nouveau et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il resta quelques secondes contre lui, la bouche tout près de la sienne sans venir l'effleurer. Et cette proximité calma de nouveau Sasuke qui sentait malgré tout son cœur battre la chamade, à une cadence qui lui faisait mal, qui le brûlait à l'intérieur.

Des larmes coulaient maintenant, sans son approbation, mais sans qu'il n'en soit conscient non plus.

- Ne disparais pas. Je... je ne pourrai pas survivre.

- Mais tu dois me promettre alors que toi et moi c'est fini. C'était une erreur de faire ce qu'on a fait et... il faut que ça reste derrière.

Itachi posa sa tête au creux du cou de Sasuke. Ce dernier glissa une main sur son torse et vers sa nuque, y enroulant un bras pour ne pas que le plus vieux ne puisse se redresser. Il porta ses lèvres à l'oreille d'Itachi et murmura tout bas :

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le promettre.

L'aîné ne dit rien. Il ne fit que poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke en se relevant. Puis, au même moment, alors qu'il quittait les yeux torturés de Sasuke, leurs parents revinrent dans la chambre suivis d'un médecin.

Itachi se leva et croisa les bras.

- Ça va, lança-t-il à son père. Il s'est calmé.

- Mais il pleure ! s'exclama Mikoto en accourant à son chevet.

- Il a mal quelque part ?

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée par son père, et Sasuke l'entendit sans vraiment la comprendre. Il était en train de replonger. Plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il aurait voulu tendre la main vers Itachi alors que ce dernier reculait au pied du lit, s'éloignant toujours plus.

Le médecin s'approcha et se mit à lui parler, observant ses yeux avec une petite lampe et prenant son pouls, sa température, etc. Sasuke ne pouvait pas se concentrer, ne répondit pas aux questions qui lui étaient posées. À l'intérieur, tout son corps était en hémorragie. Il sentait son sang couler et brûler chaque pore. Ça faisait si mal. Trop mal... Peut-être qu'Itachi avait raison. Peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas. Il voulait pouvoir accepter ses demandes, pouvoir lui faire cette promesse, mais pour la tenir, il faudrait qu'il parte loin de lui, qu'il s'éloigne et ne le revoie plus jamais. Mais cette seule idée lui donnait envie d'hurler. Jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se brisent, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'use et qu'il ne puisse plus parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'oublie dans la souffrance.

* * *

**Quinze juillet. Cinq ans plus tard. 22h. **

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Les deux mains tremblantes sur le volant, il pleurait, regardant la route ou du moins, il essayait. Une pluie diluvienne tombait dehors, fracassant la rue et la rendant mouillée et dangereuse comme une patinoire. Sasuke tentait de garder ses esprits et se concentrer sur sa voiture afin de ne pas finir sa vie dans un faussé, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Cinq ans qu'il gardait tout ça en lui, cinq ans qu'il n'avait versé aucune larme pour lui, pour eux, cinq ans qu'il pensait que tout ça c'était derrière lui.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'être présent au mariage de son frère. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui dire qu'il ne saurait le supporter. Mais il s'était fait lui-même des illusions. Il rêvait en couleurs du jour où il mettrait définitivement son frère derrière lui et cette histoire d'amour d'un soir qui le suivait, qui lui restait collé à la peau même après plusieurs années.

Désormais, il était brisé. Il voyait, sa maladie se faisait de plus en plus absente et sa vision était tout ce qu'il se faisait de plus normal, mais il aurait préféré rester aveugle. Il aurait préféré ne rien voir du bonheur de son frère. Il aurait voulu ne rien voir, comme ça il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était heureux pour lui. Le dire était si facile. Le voir, c'était horrible. C'était un couteau en plein cœur.

Sasuke avait longtemps songé à partir. Partir il ne savait où, mais partir et ne jamais revenir. Il avait songé à des pilules, à une corde, à une lame de rasoir ou à du poison, mais il n'en avait jamais eut le courage. Il haïssait le fait qu'il se disait heureux, il haïssait le fait qu'il était maintenant heureux, mais qu'il ne puisse malgré tout oublier l'amour incestueux qui lui restait sur le cœur.

Il avait aimé son frère, il avait fait l'amour avec lui, il avait vécu l'espace d'un instant un amour partagé, profond et vrai, pur, fort, mais cela avait aussi été un amour éphémère. Il se souvenait de cette soirée où il avait eut sa première fois, son premier amour et son amour le plus fort, sans doute, qu'il vivrait en une vie. En valait-il vraiment la peine ? Conduire jusqu'à chez lui ou tourner ici sur la voie qui mènerait vers un pont où il pourrait juste sauter et en finir avec cette souffrance ...? Se suicider était peut-être une idée, finalement...

Mais une voix dans sa tête lui répétait sans cesse que chez lui... on l'attendait. Ce n'était peut-être pas Itachi, mais un corps chaud et des bras aimants l'attendaient.

Il eut un bref instant le visage de son amant en tête, avant que celui d'Itachi ne se superpose. Une seule seconde et, à l'intersection où il arrivait, un immense camion dérapa et ne put s'arrêter à temps.

Sasuke reprit ses esprits en voyant les phares illuminer son chemin et poussa un cri dans ses sanglots, essayant de freiner, mais ses pieds tremblants et tout son corps figé d'effroi ne purent rien faire. Il se tendit, se crispa au possible, tellement que ses jointures sur le volant devinrent blanc, et ferma les yeux très fort. Son pied réussit à la dernière seconde de peser sur le frein et sa voiture s'arrêta en dérapant à son tour sur cette chaussée mouillée. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le camion aller s'écraser de l'autre côté des feux de circulation, sur la rue adjacente. Le choc fut brutal et violent, la pauvre voiture fut projetée et Sasuke vit tout de ses yeux écarquillés et horrifiés.

Il fixa longuement la scène, à travers son pare-brise ruisselant qui était dégagée par les essuie-glaces à chaque trois secondes. La nuit semblait de plus en plus noire et le silence régnait maintenant dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que des sirènes de police et d'ambulance ne se fassent entendre. C'est alors que, tremblant toujours aussi violemment mais ne pleurant plus, il reprit la route, détournant son regard d'un accident dont il était passé à deux centimètres d'être la victime.

Son cœur était étrangement calme lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Il avait cessé de pleurer, mais ses yeux rougis alertèrent son amant qui l'accueillit avec affolement.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'es mouillé ! s'exclama-t-il, s'était précipité vers lui dès qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Sasuke, trempé jusqu'aux os car il n'avait pas pris la peine de se couvrir de sa voiture jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, essuya d'un geste las son visage avant de relever le menton vers le grand blond qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Il détailla ses yeux bleus apeurés et ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Puis il baissa le regard vers son accoutrement : un caleçon et rien d'autre. Il avait sûrement passé les dernières heures sur le canapé et la présence de la télécommande dans l'une de ses mains confirma à Sasuke son hypothèse.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Ça va, murmura-t-il.

- Viens, viens te sécher avec moi.

Il retira ses chaussures avant d'être tiré par son petit ami jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Naruto Uzumaki lui sortit une grande serviette chaude, et l'aida à se déshabiller. Il s'éclipsa dans la chambre juste à côté pour lui prendre des vêtements secs. Il l'habilla et Sasuke se laissa faire, n'ayant plus aucune force pour résister de toute façon. Appuyé sur les épaules larges de Naruto, il laissa ce dernier lui mettre le pantalon de son pyjama.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le blond se redressa et lui sécha les cheveux avant de l'envelopper dans une nouvelle serviette. Il lui frictionna les bras affectueusement et finit par lui prendre le visage tendrement.

- Voilà, t'es au chaud maintenant.

La seule réponse qu'il eut, fut un sourire fatigué et deux yeux un peu dans les vapes, mais remplis d'amour sincère.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu as pleuré, Sasuke ?

Habituellement, quand Naruto lui demandait s'il avait pleuré, car il avait souvent pleuré pour son frère depuis qu'il vivait avec le blond, il répondait que non, qu'il avait des allergies.

Mais cette fois, il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et avouer :

- Peut-être...

Et comme à chaque fois, Naruto ne demanda pas pourquoi il avait – peut-être – pleuré, et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement.

- Bon, tu viens ? Je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud.

- J'ai failli mourir, lâcha Sasuke au moment où Naruto se retournait pour sortir de la salle de bain.

Naruto se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Sur la route, il y a eu un accident. J'étais juste à côté, je...

- Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke ! dit Naruto en venant le prendre dans ses bras. C'est pas vrai ! C'est pour ça que tu trembles comme ça depuis que t'es rentré, alors. Ça va, c'est terminé maintenant, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité. Tu n'as rien eu, au moins ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

Sasuke plongea dans le regard du blond et sentit son cœur battre doucement, à un rythme calme, agréable.

Un rythme qui ne lui faisait pas mal.

- Non, je n'ai rien.

- Je suis vraiment soulagé alors, sourit Naruto en caressant sa joue. Tu viens ? Ou tu préfères aller te coucher ? Tu dois être épuisé...

- Non, j'arrive. Je dois juste... passer un coup de fil.

- D'accord, lui dit chaleureusement Naruto.

- Je le veux bien, ce chocolat chaud.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent et Sasuke eut de nouveau droit à un grand sourire éclatant.

- Tout de suite, mon amour !

Il se précipita à sa tâche et Sasuke se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Il prit le téléphone et, lançant un coup d'œil à la cuisine où Naruto se démenait pour lui redonner le sourire, il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« _Peu importe l'heure, appelle-moi dès que tu es rentré chez toi. Avec cette pluie, les routes sont très dangereuses... Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas eu ton coup de fil._ »

Trois sonneries plus tard, il entendit la voix grave de son frère.

- _Allô ?_

- C'est moi, Itachi, soupira-t-il.

- _Ah, Sasuke ! Tu es chez toi, ça va ?_

- Oui, je viens tout juste de rentrer.

- _D'accord. Repose-toi bien alors._

Sasuke entendit un rire de femme non loin, près d'Itachi. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur Naruto qui s'était mis à chantonner. Il sourit.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, alors, marmonna-t-il.

- _Attends, Sasuke._

- Hm ?

- _Ta voix sonne... bizarre. Ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

Sasuke hésita longuement.

- Hum. Non... Je suis juste vraiment épuisé.

- _Et pour... tu sais quoi, est-ce que tu penses que ça ira ?_

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre du bas. Il savait ce que son frère entendait par « tu sais quoi ». Il parlait de son amour pour lui, aujourd'hui mort et enterré. _Assassiné_ et enterré, plutôt. Parce que son amour n'était pas mort de lui-même. Itachi l'avait étouffé en se mariant avec une autre personne et lui l'avait achevé en s'autorisant à être heureux avec Naruto. Cet amour incestueux était mort, mais il vivrait toujours en lui. Il y aurait toujours cette petite partie de son cœur réservée à son frère.

- Ça va, Itachi, dit-il un peu sèchement, malgré lui. Naruto me rend heureux. Tout ira bien. Tu peux faire ta vie. Néanmoins, je... je t'aime. Prends-le de la façon que tu voudras.

- _Je t'aime aussi Sasuke. Aller, bonne nuit. _

Il raccrocha.

Longuement, il resta planté là près du téléphone. Il crut manquer d'air, suffoquer, mourir de chagrin parce que maintenant c'était vrai : c'était du passé.

Mais il tourna la page lui-même.

Il se retourna et entra dans la cuisine.

Pour un instant, il avait vu la mort dans les yeux. Pour un instant, il avait aimé son frère.

Mais c'était deux choses qu'il ne voulait plus du tout expérimenter. Il préférait quand son cœur était calme, quand son cœur ne lui faisait pas mal.

Il préférait se ranger du côté de la vie.

Car ce qui était éphémère faisait mal, et tuait parfois...

* * *

FIN.


End file.
